The Faith of the Fallen Snake
by SnakeHeartZen
Summary: Two girls called the Snape Beauties are going to Hogwarts. They meet Harry Potter & the gang. Then soon they will have a job to help Harry & his friends on their adventure in Hogwarts. But there are some secrets that the Snape Beauties are keeping from their friends. And what will happen if Harry Potter & the gang found out about their secrets.
1. Chapter 1

Spell 1

"The Snape Beauties meets Harry Potter"

"Yuki, come on! The train will be leaving soon!" I yelled at my cousin as we were running through the train station with our carts, looking for a platform called 9 3/4. "Shut up, Oro! I'm coming!" Yuki finally caught up to me & we looked around to look for the right platform but we couldn't find it.

This is Yuki Snape, my cousin & partner on stage. When Yuki was a child, her parents were killed by an unknown person so my father took her in. My mother died when I was a child as well from an unknown reason & my father won't tell me. Yuki has dark blue hair with black eyes with small snowflake pupils, I have dark green hair with yellow green eyes with snake liking pupils. Over the years together, Yuki & I loved to sing then soon became the world famous Snape Beauties. My father would be our manager at times when he was on breaks or so but sometime we can manage ourselves. So Yuki & I were walking down lane between trains. A man rushed by.

"Sorry." I just stared at him then I saw a train master. "Excuse me, excuse me." I said as I walked up to him. He was talking to a woman & child.

"Right on your left, ma'am?" I just waited until he was finished, "Excuse me, Sir? Can you tell us where we can find Platform 9 3/4?" I asked him. "9 3/4? Think you're being funny, do ya?" he said as he turned & left.

I sighed then quickly grabbed Yuki before she showed him her favorite finger. I sighed again then I saw a woman, a girl & four boys walking by, pushing carts, too. "It's the same year after year. Always packed with Muggles, of course." the woman said. I tilted my head to the side. "Muggles?" Yuki giggled then we started to follow them after the woman said,

"Come on, Platform 9 3/4 this way! Alright, Percy, you first." A boy with red hair came forward & runs towards a brick wall. Amazingly, he disappeared right into it. Yuki & I were amazed. A boy with black hair & beautiful bright green eyes was amazed, also as he appear next to us. "Fred, you next." The woman turned to the twins. "He's not Fred, I am!" one of the said, pointing to the other. "Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother!" "Oh, I'm sorry, George." They mother said as one of the twin step up. "I'm only joking. I am Fred." He runs through the wall & is followed by his twin brother. The black haired boy shook his head in disbelief. Yuki & I giggled.

"Excuse me." I said as I looked at the lady who was the mother of the boys who ran into the wall with a little girl by her side. "Yes, my dear?" She said, as she turned to looked at me, Yuki stood next to the other boy with a smile on her face. "How did... Um how?" I pointed to the wall, trying to get the right words out of my mouth.

"Oh, you mean how to go on the platform." I nodded. "Don't worry. It's also Ron's first time going to Hogwarts." We looked at the boy with red hair & blue eyes who was nodded his head & smiled as us. "Why do you go first, miss." The boy with black hair & beautiful bright green eyes said like a gentleman to me. "Thank you." I smiled sweetly to him, then stepped up first. "Ok, dear. First thing you do is just go through the wall. A running start should do it." The woman said, smiling patting my shoulder as the little girl smiled at me.

I nodded then ran into the wall. Once I enter the other side of the wall, I saw the sign that said platform 9 3/4. I moved out of the way when I heard the wall make weird noises. Yuki came out followed by the black headed boy then after him, the red headed boy came. We then walked up to the train & bordered on it when the people who work here. As the train went off, Yuki & I were looking for a place to sit, we walked up at a compartment & knocked on the opened door. We saw the two boys from earlier sitting there, looking up at us.

"Excuse us can we sat here, the others are full." I asked. "Please?" Yuki said behind me. "Sure." The boy with black hair said, smiling at us. So Yuki & I walked inside, Yuki sat next to the black haired boy & I sat next to the red haired boy.

"So what are your names, girls?" The red haired one asked. "I'm Oro Snape," I said, smiling. "And I'm Yuki Snape." Yuki smiled. The boys looked at us with shock. Yuki & I giggled at them. "You're the Snape Beauties?" The black haired one said, still in shock. "Yup, the one & only!" Yuki & I said in union. "So who are you guys?" I asked. "I'm Ron Weasley," the red haired one said. "I'm Harry Potter." The black haired one said.

Ron, Yuki & I gasped & looked at the boy in shock. I was the first to snap out of it. "So you're Harry Potter. But you have the scar?" I whispered the last part. "Oh, yeah." Harry smiled then lifted his hair from his face to show us his lightning looking scar. "Whoa, cool! Can I touch it?" Yuki said looking at the scar, smiling. Harry blushed as he looked at her like she was some weirdo. "Umm, sure?" Yuki's smile grow bigger as she leaned in closer to Harry as his face turned redder. "It is just me or is Harry might be already taking a liking to Yuki?" Ron whispered to me as we watched Yuki touch Harry's scar.

I smiled evilly at them then whispered back to Ron. "I think so. I'm going to take a picture of this & use to blackmail them." My smile grower bigger as I took out a dark gray wand with a heart carved at the end with a snake carved around the heart.

"This is a spell I made up. Photoframis." I whispered the spell then a picture of Yuki touch Harry's scar & him blushing appeared in front of me. I grabbed it before Yuki & Harry looked at Ron & I.

Yuki smiled happily & Harry has a light blush on his cheeks as she moved from him. I started to giggle at them then Ron started to laugh with me.

"What?" They both looked at us with questionable looks on their faces.

Ron & I looked at each other the started laugh again. "Nothing, guys. It was something funny, Ron told me. Right, Ron?" I looked at Ron. He smiled, "Yup!" I smiled. "Ron, you & I are going to great best friends." Ron, smiled at me & nodded.

As we started talking for a while until there was a soft knock on the door. We looked towards the door, when my eyes landed on a guy with brown spiked hair & black eyes, who was standing outside our room door on the train, I felt my eyes had a spark. "Hey, umm, can I sit here? The others-" "Are full, right? Yeah you can come in. Here, you can sit next to me." I smiled at the guy who smiled kindly as he sat next to me.

"Hi, hi! My name is Oro Snape," "Hello! My name is Yuki Snape!" Yuki & I smiled at the guy. "The Snape Beauties?" The guy looked from me to Yuki then back to me. "Yes, and these are our friends, Harry Potter & Ron Weasley." I told him as I show who's whom. "Oro, right?" The guy said, looking at me. I had a hint of blush on my cheeks as I heard him say my name. " Yes?" I looked at him, smiling.

"Snake? Oro means snake. Are you Japanese?" he asked. My face brighten, I smiled proudly & nodded. "Yes, I'm half japanese. My mother is japanese & my father is white." I said, happily. "And Yuki means snow. Are you japanese, too?" The guy turned to Yuki & Yuki being Yuki, nodded her head like a dork. "Yes, my mother was also japanese & my father also white." Yuki said. "They suite you well. My name is Shino Kirusaki. I'm full japanese & it's nice to meet you all. And it's really cool to have both the Snape Beauties & Harry Potter, the boy who lived in the same room." Shino said, smiling to Yuki & Harry then smiled this heart melting smile at me. I felt my face turn hot, I can tell that I was blushing.

Soon we all got along, we brought some sweets well Harry & I bought most of all the sweets. Shino & I had a lot in common so did Yuki & Harry as we talked then Ron would make us laugh by telling jokes & funny stories. While we were eating our sweets, Ron had is pet rat name Scabbers & told us that one of his brothers taught him a spell that can turn Scabbers's fur yellow. "Ok, let's see Ron." I said, looking at him. He took out his wand, cleared his throat then he said the spell but it ended up as his rat was hit with a spark. "Aww, maybe next you'll got the spell right, Ron." Yuki said, smiling at him. Before he could answer, there was a knock on our door, we all looked up to see a girl in ropes looking around our room.

"Have any of you seen a toad around? A boy name Neville lost it. Oh, doing magic, I see." She looked at Ron then sat next to Yuki. "Well, let's see then." She said in a snotty voice. "Sure, here a spell I made up. Snowfall." Yuki said taking out her wand, a pure blue white wand with a snowflake carved at the end with a snake around it. As she said the spell, she waved her wand in front of her & a snowflake appeared, it lasted only for a few seconds until Yuki canceled the spell. "That was pretty." Harry, Ron, the girl & Shino said at the same time. "Well, my name is Hermione Granger. And you are?" Looking at Ron & Shino. "Ron Weasley." Ron said. "Shino Kirusaki, at your service." Shino said, bowing his head to Hermione. She nodded her head then turned to Harry & Yuki.

"Oh my god, you're Harry Potter!" Hermione said, looking at Harry. Then she looked at Yuki & I, she had a shocking look on her face. "And you're Oro & Yuki Snape, the Snape Beauties!" Hermione jumped from the seat. "Oh my god! May I have your autographs!" She asked as she took out a small book. "Sure!" Yuki & I said in union. Hermione opens her book to two empty pages, we took out our wands & pointed to her book. I took the empty page on the left & placed my sign of a heart with the snake around it & Yuki took the right page & placed her sign of a snowflake with a snake around it. Then we signed our stage names under our symbols, mine is SnakeHeart & Yuki is SnowSnake. "There you go!" Yuki said, smiling happily. I smiled at her then went to my bag to grab a piece our fan object we give away when we sign their books or something. I took it out then handed to her as she was about to leave. "Here, Hermione. It's a chain of both our symbols. We give this to our fans when we sign their books & such." I smiled to her. "Thank you! Oh, you five should get dressed in your robes. We're going to been arriving soon. Bye!" She said then leave us.

"Well, boys. Yuki & I will go to the restroom to change, we'll leave you three to change, too. Later!" I grabbed Yuki's arm as she grabbed our robes then we went to go change in the restroom of the train.


	2. Chapter 2

Spell 2  
"Which House?"  
After we changed into our uniform for Hogwarts & the train came to a stop at the train stop of Hogwarts. I stepped out of the train with Harry, Shino, Ron & Yuki behind me, I stretched out my arms & popped my neck. "Gross!" Yuki said behind me, giggling. I shot her a playful glare then looked around until I saw a familiar person. I started to walked towards the person with the rest following. "Hagrid! Long time no see!" I yelled, happily skipping to him with Yuki behind me.

"Oh hello, Oro, Yuki. How you two been?" Hagrid asked me as we stopped in front of him.

This person is Rubeus Hagrid, he is half-giant & half-human. Hagrid has black hair & black eyes, he is very tall like 11ft, 6in. Yuki & I known Hagrid when we were little, my father use bring us to Hogwarts after my mother died & Yuki's parents were killed & when we are not busy with the concerts. "We're fine & you?" I said, sweetly. "Hello, Hagrid." Harry greeted as he stepped up, smiling. "Oh, Harry. I see you met the girls." Hagrid said, smiling while holding a lamp up.

"Yes, and a few others. We became fast friends, right?" Harry turned to us & smiled. We smiled back at him then looked back at Hagrid. "Alright, come along. Let's head to the boats." Hagrid said, as he turned around, his back facing us then started walking forward. We got on the boats & headed into the water to Hogwarts.

Shino, Ron, Harry, Yuki & I were in one boat together, Ron was holding a lamp as our boat followed Hagrid's. I was thinking of what will happened if I was in the wrong family. I know that my father wants me to be in some source of plan of his if I'm was in the Slytherin. One thing I did not know was that my hands were turning scaly until Yuki poked me in the forehead. She had a very worried look on her face then pointed at my hands, I quickly put my hands inside my cape. That is one of my secrets I kept from my friends, comrades, coworkers & even my father. Yuki is the only one who knows of my secrets & she is there to keep a look out if they are showing. "Thanks, Yuki." I said to her in a soft voice. She smiled at me then mouthed, "We have to sneak out later tonight to go to the lake." I nodded my head then looked at ahead & noticed that we had landed on Hogwarts.

"Here we are, now come along." Hagrid said getting out of his boat then help us out of our boat. As we thanked Hagrid, we walked up some stairs into Hogwarts to meet with one of the professors. We were walking up another pair of stairs, the gang & I were talking until we heard someone clear their throat. We looked up as we stopped in front of the person. Yuki & I saw another familiar face, we both stepped up closer to her.

"Professor McGonagall, good evening & it's been a long time." Yuki & I said in union as we bowed to her. "Good evening, girls & it good to see you again. Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moment, you will pass through these doors & join your classmates. But before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw & Slytherin. Now, while you are here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you house points. Any rule breaking, & you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup."

As McGonagall was talking, a scared looking boy, spotted his toad sitting near McGonagall's feet. He jumped forward. "Trevor!" Grabbing his toad, McGonagall stares down at him, "Sorry." He said, backing away with toad in hand. "The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily." McGonagall said as she turned & leaves.

As she left, a slicked back evil looking boy speaks up. Yuki & I just looked at him with unamused. "It's true then, what they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." We heard students whisper around us, Harry Potter? "This is Crabbe & Goyle." We nodded to the thugs. "And I'm Malfoy... Draco Malfoy." Ron snickered at his name. "Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair & a hand me down robe? You must be a Weasley." He said to Ron & I was getting angry at Malfoy for talking bad about my new best guy friend. "Hey! Leave Ron alone, Malfoy." I said, glaring at him. He turned to me then started to smirked. "So it was true too. The Snape Beauties did come to Hogwarts, also. You must be Oro Snape by the looks of your eyes & that over there is Yuki Snape, your cousin." I glared at him as Yuki growls softly at him from behind me but Shino was in front of me glaring, too.

"We'll soon find that some wiz adding families are better than others, Potter & Snapes. Don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." Malfoy said as extends his hand to Harry. "We think we can tell who the wrong sort are for ourselves, thanks." Harry said for us as he just looks at Malfoy. Malfoy glares then McGonagall returns & smacked him on the shoulder with a paper. Yuki & I giggled softly & Shino sighed in relieve. Draco retreated back with one last glare at us. "We're ready for you now." McGonagall leaded everyone through two large doors & into the Great Hall, where there are four long tables with many kids, as well as floating candles.

The roof appears to be the sky. Yuki & I heard everyone wowing & such unlike us though we already seen this place before when father takes us here. "It's not real, the ceiling. It's just bewitched to look like the night sky. I read about it in Hogwarts: A History." Hermione said, looking up at the ceiling. "All right, will you along here, please? Now, before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words." McGonagall said as we came to a stop at the front of the hall. Dumbledore rose from the the main table.

"I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch," He signals to a ragged old man with a cat with red eyes in the back. "Has asked me to remind you that the 3rd floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you." He finished with a nod then went back to sit at the main table. "When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, & you will be sorted into your houses. Hermione Granger." McGonagall said, unrolling the paper, she was holding.

"Oh, no. Okay, relax." Hermione whispered to herself then goes up to sit on the chair in front of everyone to see. The McGonagall placed the brown old looking hat on her head. "Mental that one, I'm telling you." Ron whispered at us as we nod in agreement. "Ah, right then...hmm...right. Okay...Gryffindor!" The sorting hat yelled then there was cheering. Hermione jumped off the chair with a smile then walked to a table where the Gryffindor house were sitting.

"Draco Malfoy." McGonagall called. Draco saunters up proudly. The tattered hat nearly freaked before touching down on Draco's head. I glared at Draco as he was smirking as me. Shino saw this & stood in front of me, blocking Draco from me. Draco glared at him. "SLYTHERIN!" the hat yelled. "There isn't a witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin." Ron said, I nodded my head. "Susan Bones." McGonagall called next.

A small, redhead goes up. I felt eyes on me, I looked around to see Harry also looking around until he spots something. I looked at what he was looking at, only to see him, a black haired, pale teacher, my father, looking at him than at me. I heard a hiss in pain, I looked at Harry to see that he was touching his scar. It most have hurt when he looking at him. "Ahh!" "Harry, what is it? Ron said as Yuki looking at him worried. "Nothing... It's nothing, I'm fine." He said, shaking off the sudden pain. Yuki & I shared a look then looked back at McGonagall. 'Why happened? When Father looked at Harry, his scar began to hurts. Father, what do you do?' I thought as I looked at my father, who was still looking at Harry.

"Let's see...I know...Hufflepuff! " the sorting hat yelled as the redhead, Susan got up from the chair & went to sit with the Hufflepuff house. "Ron Weasley." McGonagall called. Ron gulps, I patted him on the shoulder & gave him an encouragement smile. He smiled back at me the walked up & sat down on the chair & the hat was placed on his head. "Ah! Another Weasley. I know just where to put you...Gryffindor!" the hat said. Ron sighed then got up from the chair, Gryffindor table cheered. "Harry Potter." Called, McGonagall. Everything went dead silent & Dumbledore sat up from his seat to watch & so did my father. 'Well, this is creepy.' I thought as I watched Harry walk up to the chair & sat down. Then McGonagall place the sorting hat on his head.

"Hmm...difficult, very difficult. Plenty of courage I see, not a bad mind, either. There's talent, oh yes, & a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you?" the hat said, thinking. Harry whispered, "Not Slytherin. Not Slytherin." Closing his eyes. "Not Slytherin, eh? Are you sure? You could be great, you know. It's all here in head. And Slytherin will help you on your way to greatness! There's no doubt about that! No?" I watched calmly until I heard Yuki. "Oro, Draco is looking at you." she whispered. I turned my head a little & saw that she was right. Draco was watching & not Harry. "Hmmm, whatever." I whispered, looking back at Harry & the hat. "Not Slytherin...Anything but Slytherin." Harry continued to whisper. "Well, if you're sure...better be... GRYFFINDOR!" There was an immense cheering & Harry walked to the Gryffindor table. Fred & George, Ron's older twin brothers we met at the train, were also there, & cheered: "We got Potter! We got Potter!" Yuki & I giggled at them & Harry sat down.

"Yuki Snape." McGonagall said. Yuki gulped then walked up to sat down in the chair. The hat was placed on her head & I saw father looking at Yuki. "Hmmm... You have a lot of spirit for a young one, girl. You have a talent & you are strong. Gryffindor!" the hat yelled & the Gryffindor table cheered. The twins cheered: We got SnowSnake! We got SnowSnake!" Yuki giggled then walked to sit next to Harry, who looked really happy. I wonder if I can get them together someday. "Oro Snape." My heart stopped for a bit as I looked up to McGonagall then glance towards my father. He looked at me with seriousness, he was watching my every move when I slowly walked up to sit down on the chair. It was quiet, some were whispering to each other. I felt eyes on me, I looked up to see Draco looking at me again with a smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes then went back to focusing on which house I will placed in. "Hmmm... You are very different, girl. You have the heart of pure, the wisdom & power of old. But where to put you?" I whispered. "Not Slytherin..." "No? Alright then... Gryffindor!" I smiled brightly but it soon disappeared when I felt something burning into my back. I do not dare to look because I already knew who it was. I walked up to the Gryffindor table & sat next to Ron, everyone cheered: "We got SnakeHeart! We the Snape Beauties!" Yuki & I laughed. A few hours later, after everyone was sorted to their houses; Shino was in Gryffindor too, I was happy but I can still felt those burning eyes on me. McGonagall tapped a fork to her glass, "Your attention, please." Everyone became quiet, then Dumbledore spoke, "Let the feast... begin." Then suddenly food magically appeared on all the tables, & the hall was filled with awe & chatter.

"Wow." Harry said in awe. Draco looked at all the food, raised his eyebrows & digs in. Ron was already stuffing his face, I giggled at him as I took small amount of food. I was never really a big eater unlike Yuki, who had full plate. I bit into my chicken wing when I heard a tiny boy named Seamus Finnigan speak. "I'm half & half. Me dad's a Muggle." 'There's that word again.' I thought, gigging. "Mam's a witch, Bit of a nasty shock for him when he found out." Neville laughed & I giggled. "What's so funny, Oro?" Shino asked, looking at me weird. I turned my head to him & smiled. "Oh nothing, Shino." Harry was sitting next to Percy, Ron's eldest brother & Fred & George's older brother. He leans over to him.

"Say, Percy, who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?" He asked, pointing to my father. I side glance to see him talking & not staring at me. "Oh, that's Professor Snape, head of Slytherin house. He's also Oro's father & Yuki's uncle." Percy said, looking at father. Harry looked shocked to know that Snape was my father & Yuki's uncle but he did not say anything. "What's he teach?" he asked, looking at me. "Potions. But everyone knows it's the Dark Arts he fancies right, Oro?" Percy said, looking at me. "Yup." I nodded my head, looking towards my father. "He's been after Quirrell's job for years." I said, as father was looking at me with narrow eyes while talking to Quirrell.


	3. Chapter 3

Spell 3

"The fabric"

While we were talking & eating, Ron, having just finished a chicken wing, he reached into the bowl in front of him for more. 'Man, he is like Yuki when she has her days. Always stuffing her face.' I thought, giggling until... A ghostly head, popped out. "Ahh!" Ron screamed. "Hello? How are you? Welcome to Gryffindor." the ghost said, smiling. "Sir Nicholas, how are you?" I smiled as I looked at the familiar ghost. "Ah, Oro. Good to see you again, dear." Nick said, floating out of the bowl. Numerous ghosts came pouring from the walls, sailing along. I smiled looking at all of them & Yuki was laughing.

Hufflepuff ghost flow above us, "Whoo-hoo-hoo!" "Look, it's the Bloody Baron!" A girl said. "Hello, Sir Nicholas. Have a nice summer?" Percy asked, smiling at Sir Nicholas.

"Dismal. Once again, my request to join the headless hunt has been denied." he said as he began to leave.

"Hey, I know you! You're Nearly Headless Nick!" Ron shouted. "He prefers to be called Sir Nicholas if you don't mind, dear Ron." Yuki said, patting Ron's shoulder. I giggled. "Nearly headless? How can you be nearly headless?" Hermione asked. "Oh no. Not looking." I said, covering my face with my hand. "What's wrong, Oro?" Shino said, looking at me. I pointed to Nick, "Like this." He grabbed his head & pulls it to the side. His head was hanging on just by a thread. Disguising, that all I have to say. "Whoa..." I heard Shino said in awe. "Ahh!" "Eugh."

Ron & Hermione said in disguising. So, Nick left us alone & we started to eat again, well everyone else expect for me. I lost my apatite from Nick's head, so I looked around until my eyes landed on my father, who was eating slowly. His eyes looked up like he knew that I was looking. I smiled softly at him, so that he can be proud of me but he just ignored it then went back to eating. I think he was back that I did not get to be in the Slytherin house. I really love my father & such but I think Slytherin is full of jerks & wannabes. So I looked around again until I saw Draco eying me with a smirk on his lips. I glared at him then suddenly flew a shock wave of pain going through my body. I hugged myself, "Ahh!" Yuki's head shot up when she heard me, she has a worry look on her face. I looked at her with eyes full of pain then I heard a chair move from the far side of me. I looked toward the sound, only to see father getting up his seat, looking at me then turned to walk towards Dumbledore. Father whispered in his ears while looking at me, I saw Dumbledore nodded his head then I saw father wave his hand at me to come. I nodded then got up from my seat next to Shino, who looking at me as I moved from the table.

"Oro, where are you going?" he asked, getting the attention of Harry, Ron & Hermione. Yuki already knows where I'm going too because father also waved at her to come. "Yuki & I have to going talk to my father. We'll be back in a bit." I told then as Yuki & I made our way to meet my father. He was waiting by the door that was behind the huge table where the professors eat. I nodded at him as he did the same then he took us out of the Dinning Hall. Yuki & I quietly walked behind father then he turned to us, looking at us, well mostly me with disappointed. "Father, I-" "What did you say to the sorting hat, Oro." I heard the anger in his voice. I flinched & looked down at my feet, I hate it when he's angry.

"I did not say anything to the hat, Father. I did not know that I would be in Gryffindor." I said, stepping back from him with Yuki at my side. I felt her grabbed my hand, but I don't look at her as I continued to look at my feet. "Uncle, please don't be angry with Oro. It was not her fault." Yuki said, looking at father, with a hint of fear in her eyes. "I am not mad at Oro, Yuki. I am just disappointed that it was not going according to plan." He said, sighing. "Father, I'm sorry." I told him as I looked back up at him. Suddenly, a pain came through my arm, I quietly grabbed my arm then hide my face full of pain in the shadow.

Father & Yuki saw this then Father placed a hand on my throbbing arm. I flinched from his touch & moved away from him.

"You are in pain, again. Let me see, Oro." he said, I nodded my head then slowly lifted my arm up to Father to let him see. He slowly removed my rode sleeve from my arm to reviving a sicken green scaled arm. "...You need to go to the lake. Yuki, you will be with her, right?" "Yes, Uncle. I already told her that when she started to showing signs of pain." Yuki said. "Alright, you two know how to leave the school without been seen?" He said, slowly placing my arm back to my side. "Yes." we both said & we started walking back to the Dinning Hall with him following behind. Later the night, Harry, Ron & Shino started asking questions about what happened between my father & us. We just answered with another questions each time until they finally gave up, Yuki & I giggled at them. Soon we left the hall & Percy leaded the Gryffindors to the staircases.

"Gryffindors, follow me please. Keep up. Thank you." he said, walking up the stairs. "Ravenclaw, follow me. This way." a boy said from Ravenclaw as he lead another group up the stairs.

"This is the most direct path to the dormitories. Oh, & keep an eye on the staircases... They like to change." Percy said as we all looked up & we can see a vast amount of staircases, people walking on them, & some switching places. "I never get tired of this." I whispered to Yuki, she nodded in agreement. "Keep up, please, & follow me. Quickly now, come on. Come on." Then we began to walk up the stairs. Everyone was now looking at the pictures, pictures were everywhere from the ceiling to the lower floors. Yuki & I waved to them as we passed by, Shino was just looking at everything with no intersect but I do catch him staring at me some time to time. 'Shino is a kind of weird but he can be cute with his cool act.' I thought as I looked at him as he was looking at one of the picture that has a girl with a white tiger by her side. I loved that picture, it was a painting my mother made. Dumbledore told me that my mother loved to painting & her paintings would come to life like the other paintings. I lowered my paces to walk next to him. He saw me & looking at me, I smiled.

"Hey, Shino. Like the painting?" I nodded my head towards the painting with the girl & tiger. "Yeah..." he said, looking back at the painting. "My mother painted that." I told him, he looked back at me. Before I could say anything, I saw something black at the corner of my eye. I turned my head sharply to see what it was, there was nothing but a piece of black fabric that was hanging on the handle of the stares.

I grabbed the fabric before anyone see it. "Seamus, that picture's moving!" Neville said, pointing at a random painting. "Look at that one, Harry, Yuki!" Ron said, pointing to a painting of a large woman. "I think she fancies you." Harry said to Ron. Yuki, Shino & I started to laugh to Ron, who make a disguising look. "Oh, look! Look! Who's that girl?" a girl said, pointing. "Welcome to Hogwarts" a man in a painting said, nodded his head at us. We bowed our heads to him in respect. "Who's that?" the same girl asked., we just ignored her then continued up the stairs.

Soon we were approaching the Gryffindor dorms. We came up to a large painting of a large woman in a pink dress. "Password?" she said, fanning herself with her pick fan. "Caput Draconis." Percy said. The woman nods & then the painting opens to reveal a gape in the wall. "Follow me, everyone. Keep up, quickly, come on." Percy said, walking into the gape. "Is it just me or is Percy repeating himself the same thing?" I whispered to Yuki, who was giggled. "Oh, wow" the same girl, who was in awe with the moving staircases & painting, said. 'Oh my snake. Does that girl ever shut up.' I thought following Percy inside the gape with the rest.

Percy entered what looks like a common room, "Gather 'round here. Welcome to the Gryffindor Common Room. Boy's dormitories, upstairs & down to your left." he said, pointing towards the boy's dorms. "Girls, the same on your right. You'll find that your belongings have already been brought up." So after that & a painful hour of signing autographs, everyone went to their dorms. In the girl's dorms, Yuki & I were changing in to our shorts & tank top while the rest of the girls were wearing night gowns. "Oro, Yuki? What are you wearing? Are you not going to wear you night gowns?' Hermione said, looking at our clothes. "This is what we wear when we going to sleep. I guess it's a pop star thing." I said, shrugging. Soon later that night, everyone was asleep & Yuki & I snicked out of the dorms. Then we went to the lake to treat my transform & had the black fabric from earlier, tied to my wrist. And not knowing that Harry was sitting by a window in his pj's, with his owl, Hedwig.


	4. Chapter 4

Shell 4

"Classes & Quidditch Part 1"

The next morning, Yuki, Shino & I were in class , working on notes. Harry & Ron were running through the stone halls because they were late to class. They rush in. In the class, a tabby cat was sitting on the deck in the front of the class. "Whew, amazing, can you imagine the look on old McGonagall's face if we were late?" Ron said as he & Harry walked to their seats. Yuki & I giggled softly & Shino smirked, shacking his head at them. If only they knew they knew. The cat jumped off the deck & turned into Professor McGonagall. The two boys were amazed. "That was bloody brilliant." Ron said, looking up at McGonagall.

"Thank you for that assessment, Mr. Weasley. Maybe if I were to transfigure Mr. Potter & yourself into pocket watch, maybe one of you would be on time." McGonagall lectured Harry & Ron. "We got lost." Harry said, side glancing Yuki & I, his eyes saying. 'And some girls did wait for us.' Yuki & I giggled, working on our notes. "Then perhaps a map? I trust you don't need one to find your seats." she said. Then Harry & Ron walked to their seats, which was behind mine & Yuki's seats.

Next, was my father's class, Professor Snape's Potions class. The students are chattering, sitting near steaming cauldrons. Yuki, Shino & I were the only quiet ones in the class because Yuki & I knew how my father can be & Shino was just quiet even with us at time. Harry & Ron were talking about random things. Until the door was slammed open & father came rushing in. "There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to enjoy the subtle science & exact art that is potion making. However, for those select few," Looks at Draco, who smiles, then looked at me. "Who possess the predisposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind & ensure the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory & even put a stopper," Draco looks on. "In death." Draco raised his eyebrows. I scowled as I side glare Draco, then I looked back at my father. He saw Harry, writing everything he said down, in, his view, not paying attention. I mentally face palm myself.

'I should have warned Harry about father. Father hates it when someone is not listening to his lectures.' "Then again, maybe some of you have came to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confidant enough to not...pay...attention." He said, glaring at Harry. Hermione nudged Harry in the ribs. He looks up.

"Mr. Potter. Our...new...celebrity." Father said, walking past me to Harry. He sat in front of him "Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Hermione's hand skyrockets in the air. Harry shrugs, I sighed. 'Sometime I wonder about him.' I thought shaking my head, Yuki & Shino did the same. "You don't know? Well, let's try again. Where, Mr. Potter, would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?" he asked, & again Hermione's hand shoots up.

"I don't know, Sir.

"And what is the difference between Monkshood & Wolfbane?" he said , standing up.

"I don't know, Sir."

"Pity. Clearly, fame isn't everything, it is, Mr. Potter?" He said, walking away, back to the front of the class room.

In the great hall, probably midday. The students were all working on homework. Seamus was trying a spell on a cup. "Eye of rabbit, harp string hum. Turn this water, into rum." He said, looking in the cup & shook his head. "Eye of rabbit, harp string hum..." "What's Seamus trying to do to that glass of water?" Harry asked. Yuki & Ron looked up from their work, to see Seamus while Shino was helping me with a problem, I was blushing. "Turn it into rum. Actually managed a weak tea yesterday, before..." Zapoof! The cup explodes. There was laughter amongst the students & Shino & I joined in after looking at Seamus's black covered face. Suddenly, a flock of owls started coming into the hall from the rafters above.

"Ah. Mail's here!" Ron said, looking up at the owls.

The owls soar by, dropping parcels to students. Harry, Yuki & I do not get anything. Harry sees the newspaper Ron has put down. "Can I borrow this?" Harry asked Ron. Ron nods. "Thanks."

Neville was unwrapping a gift. It was a clear ball with gold around it. "Hey, look! Neville's got a Rememberall!" Seamus said. "I've read about those. When the smoke turns red," The smoke in the Rememberall turns red. "It means you've forgotten something." Hermione said. "The only problem is, I can't remember what I've forgotten." Neville said, looking at the ball. Yuki & I giggled. "Hey, Ron, Yuki, Oro, Shino, somebody broke into Gringotts." Harry said, showing us, the newspaper in his hands. "Listen, Believed to be the work of dark witches or wizards unknown, Gringotts goblins, while acknowledging the breach, insist that nothing was taken. The vault in question, number 713, had in fact been emptied earlier that same day. That's odd. That's the vault Hagrid & I went to." Harry said. 'Something's telling me that we are going to be in some sort of trouble.' I thought.

Outside, there was flying practice. The students, Gryffindor & Slytherin, were lined up in twp rows with brooms by their sides. The teacher Madam Hooch, came down the line. She has short hair & hawk yellow eyes. "Good afternoon, class." She greeted. "Good afternoon, Madam Hooch." We replied. "Good afternoon, Amanda, good afternoon." She said, to a girl then to us. "Welcome to your first flying lesson. Well, what are you waiting for? Everyone step up to the left side of their broomstick. Come on now, hurry up. Stick your right hand over the broom & say, Up!" She told us. "Up!" The whole class said. Harry's broom flies into is hand. "Whoa." The same with Yuki, Shino & I. Shino smirked towards me, I blushed & Yuki & Harry smiled at each other. The rest of the class was having trouble. Hermione stares as the continues. "Up!" Draco said & the broomstick files up & Draco smugly grin then looked at me. He saw me & Shino smiling, he glared at Shino, I saw this & I glared at him.

"With feeling!" Hooch said. "Up. Up. Up. Up" Hermione said, getting annoyed with the broom. "Up!" Ron yelled, then his broom files up & conks h8im on the nose. "Ow!" Harry, Yuki, Shino & I laughed. "Shut up, guys." He laughed. "Now, once you've got hold of your broom, I want you to mount it. And grip it tight, you don't want to be sliding off the end." Hooch said, as we mounted on the brooms. "When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment, & then lean forward slightly & touch back down. On my whistle...3...2..." She blow her whistle. Neville immediately lifts off. He looked quite frightened.

"Oh..."

"Mr. Longbottom."

"Neville, what are you doing?" a girl asked. "Neville... Neville..." Some of us called him. "We're not supposed to take off, yet." a boy said. Neville began to soar away. "M-M-Mr. Longbottom! Mr. Longbottom!" Hooch called after him. "AHH!" "Mr. Longbottom!" Neville soars farther away. "Down! Down! Ahhhh!" he yelled. "Neville!" Harry shouted. "Help!" Neville yelled for help, flying higher & higher. "Come back down this instant!" Hooch yelled at him. "AHH!" He soared thought the sky & hits a wall, conking along it & then swooped off. All the while, he was screaming. He begins to zoom towards the group. Hooch holds out her wand to stop him. "Help!" Neville yelled.

"Mr. Longbottom!" Neville approached. We scattered, Shino covered me with his body & Harry did the same to Yuki. And Hooch dives out of the way. Neville goes through the scatter & up a tower. "Ahhhh! Whoa! Ahhh!" He zooms past a statue of a man with a sharp spear. Neville's cloak catches on the spear. He was flipped off the broom & hangs on by his cloak on the spear. "Oh. Ah... Help!" H wavers, then the cloak began to rip & he fell, only to be caught on a torch, but then slipped out & fell to the ground. "Ahh!"

"Everyone out of the way!" Hooch said, running through the group, & we scattered. "Come on, get up." She said, as she approached Neville. "Is he alright?" a girl asked. "Owowowow." Neville hissed in pain as Hooch slowly grabbed his hand. "Oh, oh, oh, oh dear. It's a broken wrist. Tch, tch, tch. Good boy, come on now, up you go." As everyone was watching Hooch helping Neville, Draco reaches down & grabs Neville's Rememberall, which has fallen. Hooch began to lead Neville away with her. "Everyone's to keep their feet firmly on the ground while I take Mr, Longbottom to the hospital wing. Understand? If I see a single broom in the air, the one riding it will find themselves out of Hogwarts before they can say, Quidditch." She said as she left with Neville.

"Did you see his face? Maybe if the fat lump had given this a squeeze, he'd have remembered to fall on his fat ass." Draco snickered & laughed, holding Neville's Rememberall in his hand. 'Ok, this guy is pissing me off.' I thought, as I glared at him for what he said about Neville. "Give it here, Malfoy." Harry said, holding out his hand. "No. I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find." he said, hopping onto his broom & soar around the group, then through. "How 'bout up on the roof?" He soared off & hovered high in the sky. "What's the matter, Potter? Bit beyond your reach?" Draco teased Harry. I got angry, so was Yuki, Ron, Harry & Shino. Harry, Shino & I grabbed our brooms & ran to get on them. Hermione stopped us. "Harry, Shino, Oro, no! You heard what Madam Hooch said! Besides, You don't even know how to fly." she said. "Please, Hermione. You don't really know them. Watch." Yuki said, smirking with Ron. Harry, Shino & I flow off. "What idiots." Hermione mumbled. "Hey, don't call my friends idiots!" Yuki said, slapping Hermione on the head. Hermione glared at Yuki. We were now in the air, across from Draco.

"Give it here, Malfoy, or we'll knock you off your broom!" Harry said with anger. "Is that so?" Draco, smirked. "I swear Malfoy. You just piss me off." I growled at him, but he only smirked at me. "Well, maybe I can make you my girl, Oro." he said smirking. I made a disguising look then Shino flew in front of me. "You will not go near her." Shino growled at him with a dark look on his face. Draco glared at him then smirked. Harry made a dash for him, but Draco twirls around his broom in a 360. "Have it your way, then!" Draco throw the Rememberall into the air. Harry, Shino & I zoomed after the ball, speeding towards a tower. Just as we were about to hit a window from which McGonagall is working/watching, Harry catches it with Shino & I by his side & then we headed back to the group. Everyone all cheered & ran to see us as we landed on the ground.

"Good job, Harry, Shino, Oro!"

"Oh, that was wicked, Harry, Shino, Oro."

Then McGonagall suddenly appeared, walking towards us. "Harry Potter? Oro Snape? Shino Kirusaki? Follow me." she said, walking away. Harry, Shino & I sullenly followed her. I heard Draco & his goons laugh, I turned my head to them & glared. Walking towards Professor Quirrell's classroom. He was inside, teaching, holding an iguana. "An iguana s-such as this is," McGonagall approached the class & stopped. "You three wait here." she said. "An essential ingredient." "Excuse me, excuse me. Professor Quirrell. Could I borrow Wood for a moment?" McGonagall said. "Oh. Y-yes, of course." Quirrell said.

A rather cute boy got up to leave & Quirrell continued his lesson. "And the vampire b-bat..." I heard a eerie roar com e from inside the classroom. I looked at Shino who looked at me as well. "Potter, Oro, Kirusaki, this is Oliver Wood. Wood, I have found you a Seeker & two new Chasers!" She said, smiling.

Later after that, Harry, Ron, Yuki, Shino & I were walking through crowded halls. Sir Nicholas & a lady ghost float by. "Have you heard? Harry Potter's the new Gryffindor Seeker & Oro Snape & Shino Kirusaki are also the new Gryffindor Chasers. I always knew they'd do well." Nick said to his lady friend. "Seeker? Chasers? But first years never make their house teams! You three must be the youngest Quidditch players in-" "A century, according to McGonagall." Harry said, as Ron was excited. Fred & George approached & walked along with us. "Hey, well done, Harry, Oro, Shino, Wood's just told us!" Fred said, smiling. "Fred & George are on the team, too. Beaters." Ron said. "Well, they must be horrible." Yuki said, smiling. "Hey, now Yuki." Fred said, putting Yuki in a headlock. Yuki was fighting to get his arm off of her. "Anyway, our job is to make sure that you don't get bloodied up too bad. Can;t make any promises, of course. Rough game, Quidditch." George said. "Well, thanks for that, guys. I now don't want to be on the team, geez." I said, jokily.

"Brutal. But no one's died in years. Someone will vanish occasionally..." They break off from us as we walked across a courtyard. "But they'll turn up in a month or two!" Fred & George said. "Thanks for best boost up, you jerks!" I yelled at them as I could hear them laugh. "Ron, my dear. Your brothers are jerks." I told him as I leaned onto his shoulder. "Oh, go on, guys, Quidditch is great. Best game there is! And you three will be great, too!" Ron said & Yuki nodded in agreement. Hermione suddenly jumps up from her work & comes to join us. "But we've never even played Quidditch. What if we make a fool out of ourselves. "Harry, dear. You mean that you will make a fool out of yourself. I am always perfect at everything." I said, flipping my hair. They laugh at me, knowing that I was joking. "You won't make a fool of yourselves. It's in your bloods." Hermione said. "What?" we looked at her, weird.

Hermione took us to a trophy case. She points at a plaque of Quidditch players. One lists, Harry's father as a Seeker, Shino's father & mother as chasers & my mother as a chaser also. "Whoa, Harry, you never told us your father was a Seeker, too. Shino, you never told us your parents were chasers." Ron said. "And Oro, you never told us that your mother was a chaser, too" Yuki said, looking at us. "W-we didn't know." we told them as Harry, Shino & I looked at the plaque, smiling. The six of us were walking up a staircase. A railing pulls in... Hermione looks, but continues walking.

"I'm telling you, it's spooky. She knows more about all of you than you do." Ron whispered to us. I have to say, he was right. It was spooky of Hermione to know more than we know ourselves. "Who doesn't" Harry said. "Sometime, I wondered about that girl." I said, then I felt Shino hand brushed against mine, I blushed. The staircase shudders & began to move. We grab the railing, Shino grabbed my hand to make sure that I won't fall, I saw Harry do the same to Yuki, we were both blushing under their touch.

"Ahh!"

"Eek!"

Gasp!

"What's happening?" Harry asked. "The staircases change, remember?" Hermione said. The staircase we were on stopped, in a new place. Shino helped me up, my knees gave out from shock. "Are you alright, Oro?" he asked. "Yeah, I'm fine. You?" "Yeah. "Yuki?" I asked as I looking at Harry helping Yuki up, too. "Yeah, I'm ok." I sighed. I worried about very much, Yuki was like a sister to me, even if we are cousins. I promised to protect her. Harry taps Ron.

"Let's go this way."

"Before the staircase moves again."

We all opened a door & walked into a spooky, dark, room. "Oh, Oro likes." I said, causing everyone to look at me, weird. "What, I was raised in dark, creepy places. Blame my father." I said, sticking out my tongue out at them. "You're weird, Oro." Yuki said, shaking her head. "Hey, you know you love, Snow." She just giggled & Shino, Harry & Ron chuckled, Hermione just looked unpleasant. We walked a little farther into the room, "Does anyone feel like... we shouldn't be here?" Harry asked, looking around. "We're not supposed to be here. This is the 3rd floor. It's forbidden." Hermione said.

Suddenly, a flame lights on a tall stone support. At that moment, the caretaker's cat, Mrs. Norris, came running in & meows. We all jumped & turned around to see the tabby. "Let's go." Meow. "It's Filch's cat!" Ron said. "Run!" We ran. Flames were lit as we ran. We soon got to the end of the corridor, to a door. Harry grabs the handle, but it was locked. "It's locked!" "Oh, you git to be bloody kidding me!" Yuki & I said at the same time. "That's it, we're done for!" Ron said. "Move over!" Shino pushes through & pulls out a black wand with silver twirls around the end. "Alohomora." He said then the door opened. "Get in." We bustle in. "Alohomora?" Ron questioned. "Standard book of spells, Chapter 7." Hermione answered for Shino who nodded his head. Filch appeared at the start of the corridor with a light. Mrs. Norris looks at him.

"Anyone here, my sweet?" Meow. "Come on." he said, then left the corridor with his cat. "Filch is gone." Hermione said, leaning her ear against the door. "Probably thinks this door's locked." Ron said. "It was locked, Ron dear." I said. "And for a good reason." Harry said. Yuki, Shino, Hermione, Ron & I turn to stand with Harry. There was a massively huge three headed dog sleeping in front of us. The dog was beginning to awaken. It growled, yawns & growls some more... noticing the intruders. I may knew this dog but right now I was scared. "AHHHHHH!" The six of us bolt, running out of the door. We turned quickly to shut the door & battled against the dog. We got the door shut & ran."

As soon as we were back in the Gryffindor room, we were breathless. "What do they think they're doing? Keeping a thing like that locked up in a school." Ron said, gasping. "Hey, that dog was cute when it was sleep." Yuki said as I agreed with her. "You don't use your eyes, do you? Didn't you see what it was standing on?" Hermione said, being a smart ass. "Hey, I have busy running to look!" I said, pointing at her. Shino chuckled. "Shut it, Shino!" I pointed at him as he was still chuckling. "I wasn't looking at its feet! I was a bit preoccupied with its heads. Or maybe you didn't notice , there were three!" Ron, said. "You tell her, Ron!" Yuki & I said in the background. We began to climb the stairs to the dorms. "It was standing on a trap door. Which means it wasn't there by accident. It's guarding something." Hermione said.

"Guarding something?" Harry said, with a confused look on his face. "That's right. Now, if you five don't mind, I'm going to bed before either of you come up with clever idea to get us killed.. or worse, expelled!" "I have a couple of ideas, actually." I said, rubbing my chin & smiled evilly. They looked at me, then started laugh, well expect Hermione, who just shook her head. She then turned & leaves, shutting the door to her dorms. "She needs to sort out her priorities!" Ron said. Harry, Yuki, Shino & I nodded. Then we leave to our dorms to have a good night sleep from all that happened today.


	5. Author's Note

Sorry, I haven't been updating but for the last couple of weeks has been bad with tests & stuff. But I will update soon when I finish my school work. I know I haven't been saying this but please comment or such of what you think of my story, this is my first story on post, please & thank you. Love & Kisses-

SnakeHeart


	6. Chapter 5

Spell 5

"Classes & Quidditch: Part 2"

Outside, day time. Oliver, Harry, Shino & I appeared, carrying a big, brown trunk. Harry & Shino place it down on the grass. "Quidditch is easy enough to understand. Each team has seven players, 3 chasers; 2 of them of you two," Oliver said, pointing to Shino & I. "2 beaters, 1 keeper & a seeker that's you." He said, pointing to Harry. "There are three kinds of balls." He said, opening the trunk & picked up a red one. "This one's called the Quaffle. Now, the chasers handle the Quaffle & try to put it through one of those three hoops." He said, pointing to a faraway Quidditch pitch. Shino & I nodded knowing what to do now.

"The keeper, that's me, defends the hoops." He pointed out, & throws the ball to Harry. "With me so far?" Harry throws back the ball. "I think so. What are those?" he said, pointing to two squirming chained down balls. I bent down & started pointing them. "Why are they chained down? Yuki, stop pointing the ball." Shino asked, trying to pull my hand away from the ball. I pouted & Shino just stood behind me watching if I touch the ball again. Oliver just shook his head & smiled at my silliness. I smiled goofy at him. "...You better take this." He hand Shino a small bat. "Yuki, you might want to step back." He told me, I nodded & stood, backing away from the trunk. He bends down & releases one of the chained balls. With an angry growl growl, it flies off into the air. The four of us watched it. "Careful now, it's comin' back." Oliver warned. "The ball came whizzing down, & Shino cracked at it with the bat. The ball soars off through a statue.

"Eh, not bad, Kirusaki, you'd make a fair beater... Uh-oh." The ball zooms down, & Oliver grabbed it, wriggling to get it back in the box. He succeeded & was out of breath. "Bludger. Nasty little buggers. But the only ball I want you to worry about is this...the Golden Snitch." Oliver said, to Harry, handing him a walnut sized golden ball. "Oh, pretty!" I said, as I poked it. Harry laughed, Shino just shook his head. "I like this ball." Harry said, looking at the Snitch. "Ah, you like it now. Just wait. It's wicked fast & damn near impossible to see." Oliver said. "What do I do with it?" Harry asked. "You catch it...before the other team's seeker. You catch this, the game is over. You catch this, Potter, & we win." Oliver said, pointing to the Snitch. Shino & I looked at it.

The ball started to flutter out two delicate wings & jumps into the air, Harry, Shino & I kept an eye on it while Oliver was looking for it. In Professor Flitwick's class. The teacher was very short, I mean come on! The guy was standing on a bunch of books. "One of a wizard's most rudimentary skills is levitation the ability to make objects fly. Uh, do you all have your feathers?" Flitwick said, looking around the room. Hermione & Yuki rose their hands. Oh god, Yuki. "Good. Now, uh, don't forget the nice wrist movement we've been practicing, hmm? The swish & flick. Everyone." We all turned our attention to him as he moved his wand around. "The swish & flick. Good. And enunciate. Wingardium Leviosa. Off you go then." Flitwick said.

"Wingardium Levio-saaa." Draco said, waving his wand above a white feather, trying to make it levitate. Yuki, Shino & I were already pros at this spell as the rest was still practicing. "Wingardrium Leviosar." Ron whacked with his wand numerous times over the feather. "Stop, stop, stop. You're going to take someone's eye out. Besides, you're saying it wrong. It's Leviosa, not Leviosar." Hermione said, all snotty. Yuki & I rolled our eyes at her. That girl always thinks she's better than all of us. Hey, I'm famous but you don't see me around be all snotty & shit. I shook my head then went back to talking to Yuki, Harry & Shino.

"You do it then if you're so clever. Go on, go on." Ron said, glaring at her. I turned my attention up back to them when Harry, Yuki & Shino watching her. Hermione straightened & swished her wand. While she was doing that, I saw something moved my the corner of my eye. I turned my head to see a pair of dark blue eyes in the shadows. Blocking out everyone, I focused on the eyes, I stared at them as they stared back, after a while a hand suddenly appeared in my vision. I blinked & shook my head then turned to see Shino. I looked at him with confusion. "What's wrong?" he asked. I took shook my head again, sighing. "Nothing, Shino." I turned my attention back into the class only to see Seamus beginning to swish at his feather with his wand.

"Wingard Levosa. Wingard Levosa." he said. I heard Flitwick say, "Well done, dear." to Hermione. Then suddenly there was a loud boom next to Harry. Seamus' feather exploded. Flitwick gasped as Yuki & I did the same. "Whoooaaa! Ooh." he said, startled. "I think we're going to need another feather over here, Professor." Harry said, leaning back closer to Yuki, looking at the burnt remains of the feather. Yuki nod in agreement.

After class, Neville, Harry, Ron, Seamus, Yuki, Shino & I were walking through a courtyard with other students all around. "It's Leviosa, not Leviosar. Honestly, she's a nightmare. No wonder she hasn't got any friends!" Ron said. I frowned at him, Shino & Yuki also frowned. "Ron-" I was cut off when Hermione bustles past, sniffing. "I think she heard you." Harry said, we all looked at her as she walked off. "Oh, Ron..." I said, shaking my head at him.

It was night & we were all in the great hall. It was Halloween, my favorite holiday. Everyone was eating candy, & Jack O' Lanterns were keeping the place lit. There was chatter. Yuki, Harry, Shino, Ron & I were talking about random things. "Where's Hermione?" Harry asked. "Parvati Patil," What kind of name is that? Really? Who would name the child that? "Said that she wouldn't come out of the girls' bathroom. She said, that she's been in there all afternoon...crying." Neville said. I slapped Ron on the arm. He turned to me, glaring & rubbing his arm, as the five of us exchanged glances. Suddenly, Professor Quirrell came flying into the room, screaming. "Dude, he screams like at girl." I whispered to Shino, who just smirked. Yuki heard me because I heard her, giggling. "TROLL! IN THE DUNGEON! T-TROOLLL IN THE DUNGEON!" He stopped then there was utter silence. "Thought you ought to know." he then fell over in a dead faint. "Oh my god, did a guy just faint? I thought girls only do that. But I guess I was wrong." I whispered to Yuki & Shino. The room was silent & then everyone started to freak out expect Yuki, Shino & I, we were laugh at what I said & watching people freak out. Harry & Ron just looked at us weird.

"SILLLLLEEENNNNCEEEEE!" Everyone stopped & turned to see Dumbledore standing with his arms raised then he put them back to his sides. "Everyone will please, not panic. Now, Prefects will lead their houses back to the dormitories. Teachers will follow me to the dungeons." He said, turning to the Professors. "Hufflepuff, this way!" a girl said. "Stay together!" said a boy. My father looked aghast, I looked at him as he shared a look at me then he disappeared through a doorway.

Percy leaded the house down a hall. "Gryffindors...keep up please. And stay alert!" he said. "How could a troll get in?" Harry said. "Good question..." I mummer as I placed a hand to my chin, thinking. "Not by itself. Trolls are really stupid." Ron said. "Like Yuki?" "Hey!" I smiled, Shino, Harry & Ron smiled. "No. But probably people playing jokes." he said. Suddenly, Harry stopped & pulled us aside. "What?" we said together, looking at him. "Hermione! She doesn't know!" Harry said. "Well, shit. Let's go!" I said, as we ran off, down corridors. We started running down a hall when we stopped, because there was a grunting noise.

"Yuki! So not lady like!" I whispered, holding my nose & waved my hand in my face. Yuki glared at me, her hand raised almost showing me her favorite finger when I quickly grab her hand. "That's a no-no finger." I smiled at her. "Can't you guys be more serious?" Shino said as he & Harry pulled us into a doorway "Oro, started it!" Yuki whisper yell. Then a large, ugly Troll thunks by into a room. "He's going into the Girls' Bathroom!" Ron yelled. "You perverted troll!" Yuki & I yelled as we all ran to follow the troll.

In the bathroom, Hermione emerges from a stall, wiping her eyes. She stops when she was something. The troll was standing there. Hermione backed up, into the stall just as the troll raises its club & smashes the top part of the stalls. Hermione screams. Harry, Ron, Shino, Yuki & I burst in. "SnakeHeart & SnowSnake to the rescue!" Yuki & I said, with our arms in the air, like idiots. "Hermione, move!" Harry ordered. The troll smashes the remaining stalls.

"Help! Help!" She cried. "Not shit! That's why were here, princess!" I said. We then started throwing wood pieces at the troll. "What's this shit going to do? Get him splinters?" I asked, throwing the wood. "Oro, we do have time for joking around right now. We have a huge dumb troll to deal with!" Shino yelled, throwing the wood at the troll. "Hey, pea brain!" Ron throws wood & hits the troll on the head. "Goal!" Yuki fist pumped the air. Hermione escapes from the stalls to under a sink, but the troll sees her & goes to smash her. It cracked the sink & barely misses Hermione. Harry, Yuki & I cringes.

"Ahhh! Help!" she cried, again. "Agh! Shut up! We're trying!" Yuki yelled, throwing wood. Harry, Shino & I took out our wands. We ran forward & grabbed the troll's club, together & the troll lifted it up with us on it. "I want a ride, too! No fair!" Yuki wined. "Whooa! Whoa. Whoa!" We then land on the trolls head, well Harry was, Shino & I were on it's shoulders. Then we were hurled forward, then back & Harry's wand went up the troll's nose. "Yeah, total grossness!" I said. "Ew." Ron, Shino & Yuki said. The troll then snorts, & whipped around.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" The troll got Harry, Shino & I off of it & was now holding us by one leg, upside down. "Well, this is awkward." I said. "Really, Oro, really?" Shino & Harry glared at me, I shrugged. The troll geared up its club & swiped at us. We pulled ourselves up, then down. The troll swiped again. "Do something!" Harry yelled at Ron & Yuki. "What?" Yuki said, as the troll swipe. "Anything! Hurry up!" Shino yelled & dodged the swipe. Ron & Yuki grabbed their wands. Under the sink, Hermione waves her hand.

"Swish & flick!" She yelled. "No! I'm going to aim & shoot!" Yuki mocked as her waved her wand. "Wingardium Leviosa!" they said, union. Flick. The club was lifted out of the troll's hand & hovered above its head. The troll looked up, confused, just as the club came crashing back down. "Cool." Ron said. It hit the troll's head. "Head shot!" Yuki & I said. The troll wavers, then dropped Harry, Shino & I, who crawled away, & came crashing down, hard. Hermione approached carefully. "Is it...dead?" she asked.

"No, it's alive." I said, dusting myself off when Shino helped my up. "I don't think so. Just knocked out." Shino said. "Harry grabbed his wand... Which was covered in goo. "Ew, Troll bogies." He said, holding it up at us. "Ahh! Gross! I puked a little in my mouth!" I said, gagging. Harry slowly got closer to me & Yuki, as we both backed away from him. "Ew! Stop, Harry!" Yuki wined.

Suddenly, McGonagall, Father & Quirrell came running in. They all gasped. "Oh! Oh, my goodness! E-Explain yourselves, five of you!" McGonagall ordered. "Well, what happen was..." "Well, what it is..." We tried to but then Hermione spoke. "It's my fault, Professor McGonagall." We gasped at her. "Ms. Granger?" "I went looking for the troll. I's read about them & thought I could handle it. But I was wrong. If Harry, Ron, Shino, Yuki & Oro hadn't come & found me... I'd probably be dead." Hermione said.

"Be that as it may... It was an extremely foolish thing to do." I looked at my father's leg... which had a large cut on it. Harry saw this too. Father noticed & covers it up, glaring at Harry & looked at me. "I would have expected more rational behaviour on your part, Ms. Granger. 5 points will be taken from Gryffindor for your serious lack of judgment. As for you three gentleman & two ladies, I hope you realize how fortunate you are. Not many students could take on a full grown mountain troll & live to tell the tale. 5 points...will be rewarded to each of you. For sheer dumb luck." McGonagall said, exiting the room. "Yuki, Oro, I want you two in my room at once." Father said, exiting after McGonagall. "Yes, father." I said, bowing with Yuki.

"Perhaps you ought to go...M-might wake up...heh." Ron, Harry, Hermione, Shino, Yuki & I exited the room. The troll roared. "Ahh! Hehe..." Quirrell said, startle then exited the room behind us. Yuki & I said good night to the boys & Hermione, then we walked to my father's room. We knocked on his door at we approached it. "Come in." I heard him say. I opened to the door to see him standing in front of the fire place. "You wanted to see us, father?" I said as I walked into the room when Yuki behind me after she closed the door. "Yes. What were you two thinking of going after that troll?" he said, turned to us. His voice sound angry mixed with worry.

"We were helping a friend, Father. I could not just stand by without doing anything." I told him in a calm voice. His eyes showed anger & worry. "Oro, you have to understand that you can not get involved with Potter & his friends. You must stick to the plan." He said, walking over to me & placed his hands on my shoulders. "Yes, Father. I understand." I said, looking down at my feet. "And you, Yuki. You must keep these a secret & keep Oro from any danger, understand?" Father said to Yuki. "Yes, Uncle." she said. "Alright, you two may retire back to your dorms. Good night." he said, kissing my head then Yuki's. After we said good night, Yuki & I walked back to our dorm where saying a word then we retired into our room for the next day.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I was busy school & stuff. Please comment & such! Love & kisses-

SnakeHeart


	7. Chapter 6

Spell 6

"The Quidditch Game"

The next morning, in the great hall. The gang & I were sitting, eating. Harry & I were twirling our food on a fork. "Take a bit of toast, mates, go on." Ron said. "Ron's right, Harry, Oro." "Gasp! Hermione just agreed with Ron! The world's end, you guys!" Yuki said, all dramatic. I giggled, Shino, Harry & Ron chuckled. Hermione just ignored her & continued. "You're gonna need your strength today."

"We're not hungry." Harry & I said, together. "Oh my snow, twins!" Yuki laughed, pointing to Harry & I. "Shut up, Yuki. Not helping." I said. Suddenly my father appeared behind me. "Good luck today, Potter, Oro, Kirusaki. Then again, now that you've proven yourselves against a troll, a little game of Quidditch should be easy work for you three... even if it is against Slytherin." He said, eying me most of the time then he left, limping. I had a chill run down my spine. "That explains the blood." Harry said, after my father was out of view.

"Blood?" Yuki & Hermione said, tailing their head a little. "You saw that, too?" I turning to him as he nodded. "Listen, last night, I'm guessing Snape let the troll in as a diversion so he could try & get past that headed dog. But he got himself bitten, that's why he's limping." Harry whispered. "I hate to admit but I think Harry's right about my father." I said, with sadden eyes. "But why would anyone go near that puppy?" Yuki asked.

"The day I was at Gringotts, Hagrid took something out of one of the vaults. He said it was Hogwarts' business, very secret." he said. "So you're saying..." Hermione said, thinking. "That's what the dog's guarding. That's what Snape wants." Harry claimed as I looked away from the conversion. 'I know what you are trying to do. But why must you drag me into this, Father?' I thought as I closed my eyes. "You okay, Oro?" I heard Shino ask. I turned my head & saw that they were looking at me with worry eyes. I smiled softly, I nodded my head, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Three owls screeched. It was Hedwig; Harry's owl, Migiha; Shino's owl & Kamoshi; My owl. And they were carrying large, long parcel, they dropped them off in front of us then flow off.

"Bit early for mail, isn't it?" Hermione said. "No? Really?" Yuki said, statistically. Hermione glared at her, but Yuki just ignored her. Harry & I looked at the mail with shock & surprise. "But I-I never get mail." Harry & I said at the same time. "Ok, twins." Yuki said, laughing. We glared at her then looked back at the mail. "Let's out it." Ron said, eager to open our mail. Harry, Yuki, Hermione, Shino & I nodded then Yuki helped me tear mine open, Ron helped Harry & Hermione helped Shino.

" They're broomsticks!" Harry, Shino & I said, happy. "Those are not just broomsticks, guys. Those are three Nimbus 2000!" Ron said. "But I thought there was only one Nimbus 2000? How can there be three?" Hermione said, thinking. "Shut up, Hermione. Don't question it. Someone who sent it might take it back." Yuki said, mocking her, again.

"Shut up, Yuki." Hermione growled at her. "Oh my Hogwarts! Professor! Someone let a dog inside the school!" Yuki yelled, as she got up & ran out the great hall with Hermione behind her. The guys & I were laughing of asses off. "But who...?" Harry said as he stop laughing. "That's a good question, Harry, dear." I said, tapping my chin. We look up & saw Professor McGonagall up at the head table, stroking Hedwig, Migiha & Kamoshi. She smiled at us & we nodded, thanking her.  
Inside a Quidditch tower. The Gryffindor team was marching towards the starting gate. We reached it & stopped, behind a closed double door. "Scared, Harry? Shino? Oro?" Oliver said, turning to us. "A little bit" Harry said. "Not at all." Shino said, smirking. "Nope!" I smiled, jumping up & down. Oliver shook his head at me. What? I was pumped for this game. "That's all right. I felt the same way before my first game, Harry." He said. "What happened?" Harry asked. "Er, I don't really remember. I took a bludger to the head 2 minutes in. Woke up on the hospital a week later." Oliver said, smiling. Why was he smiling!? "Oh, I'm scared now. Thanks a lot, Wood!" I yelled at him. He, Harry, Shino & the rest of team was laughing at me.  
Then we all stopped as the doors opened, Harry & I gulped & looked straight ahead. We mount our brooms & zoomed out onto the enormous pitch. There was cheering. I felt myself smiling, I looked at Harry. He smiled at little at me then I turned to look at Shino as he smirked at me. "Go, Oro! Go, Harry! Go, Shino!" I heard Yuki's voice. I turned to see the Gryffindor's stand, they were cheering for us. I smiled big & waved at them. The commentator, Lee Jordan, was talking from a tower.

"Hello, & welcome to Hogwarts' first Quidditch game of the season! Today's game Slytherin versus Gryffindor!" He or she said over the mic. Weird that I can't tell if that kid is a boy or girl. Oh well. "Yeah! Woo! Go, Gryffindor!" Yuki yelled at the top of her lungs. I smirked at her. "It was always Yuki who will always get my pumped when something happens." I thought. There was cheering. Then the team cheered with them.

"Gryffindor!" Neville cheered. Then I heard Hermione, Yuki & Ron cheer our names. We then took our positions in the air in a circle. Harry weaves in, highest amongest with Shinto & I alittle below him. We looked down. "This is so cool!" I grinned as I felt the wind in my hair. "It feels great." Shino smiled. "Yeah." Harry said, smiling. "The players take their position as Madam Hooch steps out onto the field to begin the game." Hooch walked out onto the field, looking up at us.

"Now, I want a nice clean game...from all of you." She said, looking at Slytherin. Then Madam Hooch kicked the trunk that was sitting in the field the whole time & the bludgers zoomed out. I looked at the Slytherin & glared as they all looked evil & ugly. Good thing I was placed into the Gryffindor house. "Hey, Shino." I nodded at him. "Yeah?" He said as he looked over to me. "Don't you think the Slytherin team look ugly & gross?" I smirked az I pointed to them. Shino shook his head & smirked. "Oro, do you always have to make everything difficult?" He asked. I smiled "Of course! It's more fun!" "The bludgers are up...followed by the Golden Snitch. Remember, the snitch is worth 150 points. The seeker who catches the Snitch ends the game." Lee said.

The snitch zoomed around each Seeker's head, then disappeared. "Awash. Pretty ball gone..." I wined, Shino & Harry just shook their heads at me. Hooch grabs the Quaffle. Shino & I looked at each other & smirked then e looked at the Slytherin team. They saw us & had a hint of fear in their eyes. My smirk grow evil. "Ready for this, guys?" J asked Harry & Shino. "The Quaffle is released...& the game begins!" Lee yelled. "Yeah, lets do this!" They said & Shino smirked evilly. Shino & I zoomed passed. "Right!" Harry said. The Slytherin to caught the Quaffle. Harry stay behind, scanning the game. Shino & I looked back only to see Slytherin in a daze after we passed them in fast speed.  
Our team took possession of the ball & our other chaser named Angelina Johnson, zoomed past Slytherins towards their goal, throws the ball, & scores! There was a ding sound. "Alright, Angelina!" I cheered. I flew up to her & high five her. "Go, Gryffindor!" Yuki, Ron & Hermione cheered. "Angelina Johnson scores! 10 points for Gryffindor!" Lee said as he pressed a button & a 10 showed up beside a plaque with Gryffindors name. "Oh, so he was a boy. Damn, I just lost the bet." I mumbled. Harry & Shino were in the air, clapping. "Way to go!" Shino said. "Oh & Oro! You own me 20 yen!" He yelled as he smirked at me. "Crap!" I groaned. Then suddenly I gasped. "Yes!" Harry said, smiling. "Harry! Shino! Watch out!" I yelled.

A bludger zoomed by them. "Whoa!" "Shit!" Shino hissed. 'Oh my snake, that scared me.' I thought as I placed a hand over my fast beating heart. I thought Shino & Harry was going to get hit. In the stands, Gryffindor cheered. "Well done!" I heard a familiar voice yelled. I turned to see him. 'Hey! Hagrid was here! I didn't see him!' I smiled & went back into the game. "Slytherin takes possession of the Quaffle. Bletchley passes to Captain Marcus Flint." Lee said. "Shit... Got to get the Quaffle back." I hissed, zooming towards Flint. Flint was dodging people then throws for the Gryffindor hoops.  
Oliver appeared & whacks the ball away with his broom. He smirked at Flint, who glares. "Yes! Go, Oliver!" Yuki yelled. I smiled & shook my head. Johnson & I passed the Quaffle back & forth as we strategize to score. I took the ball, throw it & scored! "Yay!" Ron & Seamus cheered. "Yes!" Harry smiled. "Yes! Go, Oro!" Shino smiled. "Yay! Whoo!" I cheered as I appeared next to the guys. "I scored!" "Another 10 points to Gryffindor!" Lee said, pushing the button again. "Oro! Oro!" I heard the Gryffindors called my name. I smiled big & Harry & Shino high five me. Suddenly, I felt very uneasy. I around until I spotted the Slytherin glaring at us.  
Then the Slytherins decide to get messy. They dodge, kick & try to score. Once again, Oliver blocked. "Be careful, Oliver!" I yelled as I dodged one of the Slytherins kicks. I am so tired of those jackasses! "Agh! Get away from me!" I yelled, zooming past them. "Give me that!" Flint said as he grabbed a beater's bat from one of his teammates & whacks a bludger right at Oliver. It hits Oliver in the stomach & he falls to the ground. "Oliver! You bastards!" I got angry & was about to go after Flint but Shino blocked me.

"Calm down, Oro. Stay force on the game." He said as he placed a hand on my head. I sighed. The crowd was booing at the Slytherins. Shino & I looked at Harry. He was visibly upset, then we heard the Slytherin laughing. The Slytherin members head off. One of them jumped over George or Fred, damn twins, & scored. Harry was upset again. Slytherin cheered. "Okay, you know what? Shit just got real." I growled as Shino & I flew next to Harry. We nodded at each other then we flew off. "Take that side!" Flint ordered to his other members.

They box Johnson in & sent her into the capes covering one of the towers. She fell down in & is out. The crowd booed & then Slytherin scored once again. "Bastards..." I hissed as I kicked one of them. Suddenly, we saw the Snitch. "Go, Harry." Shino whispered to him. Harry nodded & started to head off water it & then his broom started to bucking & turning. "Whoa! Whoa!" Harry gripped his broom tight & was scared. "What's going on with Harry's broomstick? Hagrid asked. "Shit... Oro!" I heard Yuki call me. I looked over to her & saw Hermione looking through binoculars at Harry, then saw her pointing to somewhere else.

I followed her to see my father, who was muttering something. "It's Snapes! He's jinxing the broom!" Hermione yelled. "Dammit, Father... Why are you doing this?" I thought as I bit my thumb. "Jinxing the broom? What do we do?" Ron said, looking worried. I looked at Hermione, she saw me then I gave her a small signal. She nodded then turned to Ron & Yuki. "Leave it to me." She hands Ron her binoculars & leaves. "Go stop him, Hermione." I thought. Then I turned my head back to Harry, only to see him being knocked around, then he fell. Dangling by one arm from the broom.

"Crap! Hold on, Harry!" I zoomed to try & help him but one of the Slytherins blocked my path. He smirked at me then picked his lips. "Gross." I said in disgust. "Come on, Hermione!" Ron said. Hermione was hurrying up a tower, I flew above the guy then saw her appear underneath my father & touched his cloak with her wand. "Lacarnum Inflamarae." she whispered.

A spark ignites & Father's cloak caught on fire. Hermione leaves. Now I have to buy him a new cloak for Christmas. 'Thanks a lot, Hermione.' I shook my head then watch the scene unfold. "Fire! You're on fire!" a man yelled as he got up, pointing to my father. "What? Oh!" Father knocked the man back, who falls into Quirrell, who then also falls. Poor guy, geez, father mean much?

Father bats out the fire & acts as though nothing happened. The broom has stopped bucking, & Harry climbs back on it. I saw the Slytherin seeker was after the Snitch. I looked over to Harry. "Harry! The Snitch!" I yelled at him, pointing to the other seeker. Harry nodded & took off after them. "Go, Harry!" Ron & Yuki cheered. "Go go go!" Hagrid shouted. "Go, Harry!" Shino & I yelled as Shino appeared next to me.

Harry rammed the Slytherin Seeker, then was butted out. He then returned, smashing the Seeker again as the Snitch dives, The boys followed, but they approached the ground quickly. The Slytherin Seeker backs out, & Harry pulls up his broom as he followed the Snitch, feet above the ground. Harry stands up, & steps forward, trying to grabbed the ball. He goes too far, & topples off the broom with a yelp, tumbling on the ground. He gets up & lurches.

The crowd gasped. Hermione appeared beside a tower to see what happened. "Harry!" I yelled, worried as Shino & I went after him. "Looks like he's gonna be sick!" Hagrid said as he looked over the rail. "Harry..." Yuki looked at Harry with a worry look on her face. Shino & I landed right at his side. Harry lurches & the Snitch pops out of his mouth. It landed in his hands. "Aw, gross, Dude!" I gagged. "He's got the Snitch! Harry Potter receives 150 points for catching the Snitch!" Lee announced.

Hooch blow the whistle, "Gryffindor win!" "YAY!" All cheered. "No!" I heard Draco yelled in disappointment. I glared over at him then smirked, he saw me & glared back. "Yes!" Hagrid said. "Whoo-hoo!" Hermione jumped up & down. McGonagall & Yuki giggled happily. Harry raised the Snitch into the air & the crowd, & our team, cheered. I patted him on the back, smiling. Shino placed a hand on his shoulder, grinning.

"Go go, Gryffindor! Go go, Gryffindor! Go go Gryffindor! Go go, Gryffindor!" the crowd cheered. "This is an amazing feeling." I whispered. "Yeah, it is." The boys agreed. We then had a group hug, smiling at each other. 'Did you see, mother? Did you see me & my friends win?' I thought as I looked up at the sly, smiling big.

After the game, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Yuki, Shino & I were walking along a path with, talking. "Nonsense. Why would Snape put a curse on Harry's broom?" Hagrid said, confused. "Who knows." Yuki shrugged her shoulders. "Why was he trying to get past that 3 headed dog on Halloween?" Shino asked. "Who told you 'bout Fluffy?" Hagrid looked at him. "Fluffy?" Ron looked at Hagrid, weird. "That thing has a name?" Hermione said. "Hey! Fluffy is not a thing!" Yuki & I yelled, pointing at her. She glared at us.

"Well, of course he's got a name. He's mine. I bought him off an Irish feller I met down at the pub last year. Then I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the-" Hagrid stopped talking. "Yes?" Harry looked confused. "Shouldn't said that. Don't ask any more questions. That's top secret, that is." Hagrid told us. "Oh, top secret. Yuki is now interacted." Yuki said, rubbing her hands together, smiling evilly. Harry, Ron, Shino & I shook our heads & chuckle. "But Hagrid, whatever Fluffy's guarding, my father was trying to steal it!" I said, going crazy, thinking the fact that my father might be looking for something. "Codswallop. Professor Snape is a Hogwarts teacher & he is your father, Oro." Hagrid said, looking at me. I looked down ashamed.

"Hogwarts teacher or not, I know a curse when I see one. I've read all about them. You have to keep eyes contact. And Snape wasn't blinking." Hermione said, in a snotty voice. 'Why is he doing this. I just want to him to stop his plan of his." I thought. "Exactly." Harry agreed with her. 'Father, what is going on with you?' I looked away from everyone. Hagrid sighed, "Now, you listen to me, all six of you. You're meddlin' in things that ought not to be meddled in. It's dangerous. What that dog is guarding is strictly between Professor Dumbledore & Nicholas Flamel." This got my attention. "Nicholas Flamel?" Harry, Yuki & I tilt our heads a little.

"I shouldn't have said that. I should not have said that. I should have said that." Hagrid mumbled as he left us alone in the hallway. 'Why do I have this sudden unease feeling in my chest?' I thought as I grabbed my shirt where my heart is. I saw Shino looking at me from the corner of his eye but he didn't say a word. "Nicholas Flamel... Who's Nicholas Flamel?" Harry asked as he turned to face us. We all turned around & started to head back to our dorm. "I don't know." Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "Of course, you don't , Hermione. You're just pretty." Yuki said. "Thank you, Yuki. Hey? Wait!" Hermione's face turned red. Yuki ran for her life with Hermione behind her. Harry, Shino, Ron & I laughed as we walked to caught up to them.

A/N: Hi Hi, This is SnakeHeart. Sorry, I haven't been updating. But school have be a pain in the ass the past few days or so. So i'm really sorry but I promise that I will try to update fast. Please comment & such. Love & kisses!


End file.
